The Fiasco
by flipomatic
Summary: Ginga, Zed, Roya, and Mikki, are all enjoying the middle of summer with a bit of sparing in a field. What did Ginga just say? He wants to go on a date with Roya? And she said yes? Let The Fiasco begin. GingaxRoyaxZed


Authors Note: I am writing a Kiba one-shot because there is so little fanfic for Kiba I just want to write one for it. Ignoring that run-on-sentence… I present The Fiasco. I thought of this while I was talking to Baxter54132 and part of the credit is his for the story line.

Summary: Ginga, Zed, Roya, and Mikki, are all enjoying the middle of summer with a bit of sparing in a field. What did Ginga just say? He wants to go on a date with Roya? And she said yes!? Let The Fiasco begin. GingaxRoyaxZed

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

It was a warm summers day just like any other. Zed was the first to arrive at what only can be described as the beginning of The Fiasco. He was sitting on the rock by the stream fishing. He thought to himself that it must be about one hundred degrees out here and brushed some sweat off his brow.

Second to arrive was Roya. She ran up and sat near Zed on the grass, enjoying his company.

Next was Mikki. He had just finished selling all of his bread for the day and decided to hang out with Zed and Roya by the stream. After a while of Zed not catching anything, the three friends headed to a field.

Ginga was already there.

Everyone was surprised to see him, considering that the last time they heard from him he was helping rebuild Ulbacus.

The four of them decided to a little friendly sparing. Mikki vs. Roya and Ginga vs. Zed.

Roya and Mikki went first. Their fight lasted about thirty seconds with Roya being the definite winner.

Ginga and Zeds spar lasted considerably longer. After a few minutes of intense fighting Zed won. Barley.

Roya applauded and ran over to where Ginga and Zed were shaking hands.

"Hey Ginga," she said, "Wanna spar with me?"

He looked surprised, "No thanks sweetheart, I wouldn't want to hurt you beautiful face."

"I uh.." Roya flushed despite herself, "p-please Ginga, I think I am strong enough to even beat you."

"If it is going to come to that," Ginga said, "Alright. But on one condition; if we go through with this then you and I are going on a date tonight."

Roya turned a deeper red and muttered that it was fine. Ginga grinned and got ready to spar with her. They had a rather uneventful duel and Ginga soundly won. He did so without giving Roya a single scratch.

Mikki and Zed observed during the battle but they both silently disagreed on the terms. To Mikki, Roya was like the sister he never had and there was no way that he would let this Ginga guy anywhere near her. Zed wasn't so sure of his feelings. He didn't want Roya to date Ginga, but he didn't know why. It was confusing. By the time he snapped out of his thoughts, Ginga had left. The green haired boy said that he would be picking Roya up at 7 and then walked away whistling.

Roya went home to get ready and Zed and Mikki went off to do whatever they felt like doing.

Roya decided to dress how she always does for her date. If they were going somewhere formal she could always change clothes.

7 came before she knew it and Ginga came to pick her up. They went to the Seaside Cabin for a nice quiet dinner. Little did they know someone was planning to interfere.

The first person was rather unintentional; Noa just happened to wander in and notice them sitting there. He recognized Roya and walked over to say hello. Knowing that Roya was Zed's friend and that Zed had a major crush on the girl, Noa sent her date a major death glare.

"Dude," Ginga was not the type to keep quiet about that sort of thing, "What's with the glare?"

Noa spoke calmly and slowly, "You are dating the friend of one of my friends love interests, absolute law says that I should not like you on principle. You also seem like a suspicious fellow and a womanizer."

Ginga had nothing to say to that and merely glared back at Noa. Tiring of the staring contest, Noa said goodbye to Roya and left. When he was leaving, Robes stopped him.

They huddled their heads together for a moment before Noa shook his and walked away. Robes grinned evilly before going to find Mikki. It was time to sabotage that date.

Roya and Ginga didn't even see it coming. All of the people around them for the next few hours did everything that they could to make the date as bad as possible. The worst was Mikki, who kept passing by and tripping Ginga every time he tried to hold Roya's hand. After a few times Roya caught the troublesome boy and fiercely interrogated him. The name he gave was Robes. Secretly, Roya had doubts that it actually was Robes, but you never know.

Ginga decided that he had enough of the sabotaging and they ended their date for the evening. Ginga went to the hotel where he was staying while Roya went to find Robes.

It was surprisingly easy, the man was sitting on top of a building watching the town square. Roya jumped up next to him. She said,

"Hello master Robes. I am sorry to bother you, but someone told me that you were the one sabotaging my date. I don't believe that, of course, but I still had to ask."

Robes laughed, "I was sabotaging your date. It was all in good fun, but I do believe dear Mikki went a bit overboard. Please don't be mad, it was all Zed's idea after all."

"Zed," Roya glared as if she could see him in front of her, "I am going to KILL YOU!! Goodbye master Robes, I will be back, we are not finished yet."

She jumped off of the roof and headed towards the field where she had last seen Zed. He was not there, so she kept looking. She found him perched in a tree near the river. He was peacefully gazing at the stars until she yelled up to him,

"Zed!!!" Roya yelled, "Get down here right now!"

Zed, looking baffled, jumped down. "What's wrong Roya?"

"Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" Roya said, "Mikki told me that Robes told him to sabotage my date so then Robes told me that you told him to tell Mikki to sabotage my date and I do not appreciate it!"

"Roya," Zed said calmly, "I had nothing to do with sabotaging your date. I didn't even know it happened until you told me just now."

"Hmph," Roya crossed her arms, "fine, but I am keeping an eye on you from now on. I guess I over reacted. There is no reason why you would even want to sabotage my date." She shook her head no to herself and started walking away, "See you later Zed, sorry about dragging you into this whole thing."

Zed opened his mouth to reply, but didn't. He jumped back into the tree and retreated back into his own thoughts. In all honesty, he did want to ruin the date. Maybe, it was because Roya was his friend and he did not want to see her get hurt.

Or maybe he liked her a bit differently than his other friends. After coming to the abrupt conclusion that he might have a tiny little crush on Roya, Zed fell asleep in the tree with the stars twinkling overhead.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: This is really a spur of the moment thing. I had fun writing it even if it doesn't have as much dialogue as I would like. I also feel kind of guilty that I labeled it with a love triangle but I don't really have much romance in it. sry

Review Please


End file.
